1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and a device to make a single or a multiple serving of a select flavored, carbonated beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well known soda dispenser utilizes a large tank of carbon dioxide (“CO2”) to carbonate a number of individual fountain beverages. The CO2 is simultaneously added to both a branded soda-syrup and water dispensed from a spigot. Recipes for varied flavors are accomplished afterwards, wherein the bottled or the poured beverage is flavored by means of a sugared syrup.
Existing carbonating devices introduce CO2 into a one liter or two liter bottle of water or juice by means of a single, one use cartridge or a larger cylinder for multiple engagements of CO2. A flavor can be added after the liquid is carbonated. The contents are poured into a glass or drunk from the liter bottles.
These devices cannot make multiple beverage types at the same time.
The consumer demands a healthy alternative to those sugary soft drinks and is willing to pay for the convenience of having a beverage that's healthy, portion controlled (single-serving glass) to avoid unnecessary waste with continual freshness, always cooled, made to one's specific taste by regulating and controlling the beverage temperature, carbonation level, type of beverage, and specific flavor and amount of flavor. These consumer demands are seen in parallel to the coffee consumer. They have demanded and now have coffee makers that make a single-serving cup, always fresh and have the ability to customize the individual's taste my controlling the strength of the flavor and type of flavor and type of beverage, e.g.: regular coffee, cappuccino, lattes, etc. On demand, continual freshness with a push of a button. Now the soft drink, sparkling flavored water and sparkling juice consumer want the same choices and are willing to pay for those conveniences.
Finally responding to the cries of the consumer that sugary beverages are causing major health problems and the cause of obesity, many school districts across the country are removing these beverages from their premises and only allowing health beverages. In response, beverage companies plan on introducing a beverage that low in sugar and fortified with vitamins and minerals.
An emerging health conscience lifestyle demands flavorful alternatives to sugary soft drinks. Consumers are more attentive to healthy portions and they prefer the convenience of a sparkling, fresh, cool beverage made at home. The present invention teaches a sparkling beverage maker that provides a means to select a flavor, to select an amount of flavor, to control the carbonation level, to control the chilled temperature and to select the type of beverage, e.g., a sparkling water, a sparkling soda or a sparkling juice. The present invention provides a means for a person to repeatedly and to consecutively make a number of different single-serving beverages at home.